5 Whispers in the Night
by Mythial
Summary: The group, now with Leliana and Sten, are making their way to Redcliffe, in the hopes of finding out how ill the Arl actually is, before beginning their task of uniting Ferelden. Disclaimer: I do not claim to own these characters. I am simply expanding on the world of Dragon Age : Origins in my own way.


"You are incorrect."

"And you are impertinent."

"That is your opinion."

"I spoke in favour of saving you!"

"You did."

"Then I helped save you."

"Again, you are incorrect."

Everyone in camp was transfixed at the scene; Alistair as he sat cooking with Elissa, Leliana skinning nearby, and Dax with his head cocked by Sten, as his heated debate with Morrigan continued.

"Explain to me, please, how you can think that?" Morrigan demanded.

"Because it is the truth."

"That is not an explanation!"

"It is."

"Enough!" Morrigan shrieked. "I cannot get sense from you Qunari. Warden," she turned on Elissa, "If you will permit me, I will make my own camp away from the group at night, from here on in. It will be best for all."

"I second that," chimed Alistair, grinning from ear to ear.

Morrigan glared frostily at him.

"If that is what you wish Morrigan. But I promised your mother that I would keep you safe, so please don't stray too far."

Morrigan nodded curtly at Elissa. "Thank you," came the simple reply, before she turned on her heels towards her own solitude.

Elissa swatted Alistair's knee.

"Ow!" he protested with a laugh.

Elissa threatened him with the spoon and a smile.

"I'll let her turn you into a toad."

"Wait?" replied Alistair with feigned innocence. "I was only agreeing."

He tried to avoid another swatting on his knee, but Elissa was too quick for him, and it came down with a resounding thwack. Alistair grabbed his knee, as he tried to look genuinely affronted at Elissa.

"Okay!"

"Thank you," she answered politely, before turning her back to him to concentrate on the bubbling stew.

Alistair sat there with his mouth open, before a mischievous look descended on him as he realised she was joking.

He poked her back in jest, and he felt her laughter.

"Minx," he teased..

"True," she retorted.

"Is it always like this?" interrupted Sten before Alistair could respond.

"I don't know Sten," replied Elissa honestly. "We haven't been travelling together for that long."

"I see," came the blunt answer, before he walked off, with Dax hot on his heels.

"Your hound seems to like him," Leliana observed quietly as she went back to the skinning.

"I know," Elissa said, as she let Alistair take over the cooking. "Strange that."

She caught his hand in time. Both grinned.

"Too obvious Alistair."

"Damn it," he turned back to cooking in a pretend huff.

"You're both so cute together," Leliana stated warmly and non-mischievously. They both stared at her in surprise. Leliana realised what she had said as they turned crimson with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it like that," she explained, "I just meant that, it is obvious that you are good friends, no? You are good at laughing together."

Neither could look at the other, but Alistair felt Elissa's guard go up, though she didn't move away from him.

A low rumbling growl from Dax alerted the group, all springing to defend themselves.

"Hello there Wardens!"

Alistair glanced back at Elissa, who resheathed her daggers as she stood from her attack stance.

"Bodhan!" she called in warning.

"Yes Warden?" the dwarf called back, alarm ringing in his voice.

"Enter slowly," she advised. "Our group is armed."

"By the stone!" came his shocked answer. "Of course Warden! But I assure you, it is only I and my boy Sandal."

All eyes were on the dwarves as they pulled their cart into the camp.

Sten looked to Elissa before silently entering the bushes.

"Hello," Sandal said to Sten as he passed.

The others relaxed as Elissa walked up to Bodhan, Dax quickly at her side.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, let me tell you Warden!" he exclaimed, extending his hand to her as Alistair joined them.

She shook it warmly. "We need to be careful Bodhan, it can't be known that we are Grey Wardens."

Bodhan nodded his understanding. "I should have realised War...err...ooh...erm..."

"Elissa, if you please." Bodhan bowed in thanks. "And Alistair, who you also met in Lothering." They shook hands as the two greeted each other. She pointed to the others. "Morrigan, and Leliana. And this," she nodded as Sten re-entered the camp, "is Sten."

"He was not followed."

"Of course not!" replied Bodhan. "I know how to keep myself and my boy safe. But I saw the fires, and seeing it was you War...Elissa, and remembering your hospitality, I brought my cart and boy here."

"There is not enough food," stated Sten flatly.

"But we have a fire," Alistair interrupted, " and you're welcome to stay with us, as Elissa said in Lothering."

"That's mighty fine of you," replied Bodhan, taking the cue. "I have food for myself and my boy. It will be good to keep company."

Sten walked off, grumbling. Dax looking at him and then back at Elissa, whining.

"It's okay," she reassured him. Dax licked her hand before running off after Sten.

"Interesting fellow that..." said Bodhan.

"You can say that again," agreed Alistair.

Alistair knew Elissa's eyes rolled at his comment, as Sandal walked up and gave her a hug. Elissa smiled down at him.

"Hello Sandal."

"Doggy!"

"Yes, doggy," laughed Bodhan. "Warm fire," he pointed to Sandal. They all laughed as Sandal clapped gleefully.

* * *

The moon was still high in the night sky when Alistair woke suddenly from his dream. His heart pounded as he stared at the stars.

He hardly knew her, yet he now ached. His senses were on overload. Her smell, her soft skin, how she tasted...

He didn't know if this was right. Not with a fellow comrade. He had no idea. He closed his eyes, trying to force the images from his mind.

But it was no use. He turned over uncomfortably, and was startled to see that she was still awake, and staring straight at him.

She lay on her front, her head resting on her arm, the light of the fire dancing over her dark cascading hair, the ground around her littered with parchment, scrolls and maps. He saw her eyes; mysterious, gentle, concerned; and he couldn't help but like that they were that way for him.

"Are the dreams always so...real?" she whispered apprehensively.

Alistair froze for a moment. She couldn't...hadn't...

Then he realised.

"Duncan never told you, did he?"

Her eyes widened. "Told me what?"

Alistair repositioned himself.

"The dreams," he murmured. "It's part of what happens to us, after the Joining. Not only can we sense them, and they us, but we also dream of their corruption."

He watched her eyes unfocus as she recalled what she saw.

"The dragon."

"That's the ArchDemon. I think. I'm not sure to be honest."

They lay there, her eyes staying glazed as she thought about what he had said.

"So ultimately we have to defeat a dragon?" she asked.

"I guess."

"Great," she whispered sarcastically. "Nothing like adding that to defeating Loghain and the attacking darkspawn army."

Alistair had to laugh. "Well, when you put it like that..."

Her had her grinning, before a thought sobered her mood. "All this could be for nothing, if the Arl is as ill as they say."

Alistair felt his throat constrict, and it must have shown given the puzzled look on her face.

"What is it?"

Alistair knew it was time.

"I need to tell you something," he answered hesitantly.

He was grateful that she just lay there, waiting for him to say what he needed to. The only problem was that he didn't know how.

He opened his mouth, yet nothing coming out. He breathed deeply, trying to compose himself as he willed the words to form. Elissa held her hand out to him, and instinctively he reached for it, feeling her gentle squeeze of encouragement. His heart pounded faster.

"I was raised by the Arl," he blurted out. He saw her surprise. "I'm not his son," he added. That surprised her more.

"Then who is..."

"King Maric," Alistair shrugged. "I was the son born out of wedlock. The bastard that had to be kept hidden away because his mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe."

He shifted uncomfortably as Elissa gaped at him. He didn't like how people looked at him after finding out.

"So you're not just an ordinary bastard, but a royal bastard to boot?"

His look said it all. That wasn't the response he was expecting. She smiled nervously.

"You know, I should use that line more often," smirked Alistair briefly before becoming serious again. "The thing is, I don't like telling anyone who doesn't already know. I've always been coddled by those who found out. That's why Duncan was the only Grey Warden who knew. And even he kept me out of the fighting."

"That's why you were sent with me to the Tower of Ishal," said Elissa, understanding.

"He had his reasons for you too," stated Alistair.

"What do you..."

"Teyrna Cousland."

Her eyes widened.

"How..?"

"The King," he explained. "And Duncan," he added after a moment.

Elissa was shaking her head. "They never told me that people knew." She sighed tiredly. "And the Arl raised you because the maid was in his service, and King Maric was married to his sister."

"The Queen wasn't the reason," corrected Alistair. "She died a few years before I was born. But that's it, all of it, I guess. I'm the bastard son of King Maric, and you're the last of the Couslands."

"And together, we make the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden. What a strange trinity that is."

Alistair smiled wryly at her irony.

"That's one way of looking at it. So there you have it. Now can we move on, and I'll just pretend that I'm a nobody who wasn't lucky enough to be with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"And what does that make me?" Elissa was hurt, yet suspected this was his grief talking.

"The reason I think we have a chance of succeeding."

He hated how that made her look.

"I doubt that," she whispered.

* * *

Elissa woke early, the sky above changing to the coming dawn.

She looked over at Alistair, who slept soundly, snoring gently.

Her emotions churned inside her. She wasn't convinced that she was the reason. He was a Grey Warden too, with similar morals. The only reason she was still going was because of her father, and his final words to her.

"We always do our duty, no matter the cost."

That was her talisman.

She yawned as Alistair mumbled something in his sleep, before hearing a rustle of the leaves behind her.

Turning, she saw Leliana return to camp. Seeing Elissa awake, she waved shyly.

Elissa noticed her wet hair, and signalled her question of how.

Leliana motioned back; a stream not far off, did she want to go?

Elissa nodded emphatically, getting up silently so not to wake her fellow companions. Dax was already ready and waiting, as he always was when she woke.

She nodded to the guarding Sten, who acknowledged her the same way, wondering if the Qunari ever slept.

Swiftly grabbing a few things, she caught up to the now waiting Leliana, Dax on her heels. Silently they left camp, and almost instantly Elissa heard the gentle bubbling of the stream. Quickly they were upon it, and she stood there, taking in the sight.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" whispered Leliana.

Elissa nodded in agreement. She put her toes in, letting enjoying its freshness, despite it being stone cold.

"There is a shallow pool over there," motioned Leliana as she kept her voice low, "that is easier to wash from."

Elissa followed; Dax drinking from the stream as he lazily followed his mistress.

She spotted the pool, and saw that it offered decent enough coverage should any of the men come wondering. Setting her things down, she looked at Leliana bashfully.

Leliana understood, and sat down on a nearby rock, her back to Elissa.

"This is better, yes?"

"Yes, thank you," replied Elissa as she quickly stripped down. She jumped as Leliana laughed softly.

"Your hound is so funny."

Elissa looked, and laughed quietly at the sight of Dax rolling about in the stream, soaking himself, before shaking the water off, and starting again; he was obviously enjoying himself.

"If only it was so easy for us all," quipped Elissa.

"Yes," agreed Leliana, "indeed."

Elissa washed herself, and felt better for it. Thought as much as she was enjoying it, she was a little quick, as the air was as cold as the water.

"How did you find this?" she asked Leliana as she dressed into fresh clothes, trying to not let her teeth chatter.

"I heard it last night, and when I woke earlier, I decided to look."

Dax stood looking at Elissa, his tail still wagging, dripping wet. She knew instantly that he was up to something.

"No, you're not," Elissa was not sure who his target was. "Dry, now," she commanded.

Dax was smart enough to look contritely first, but obeyed as he shook himself dry, once and for all.

"It's like he talks to you," mused Leliana, as the hound looked between the two women.

"He does, in his own way," replied Elissa as she pulled her boots on. "Smart enough not to talk, as the saying goes."

"Is that a saying?"

"It is in Ferelden." They headed slowly back to camp.

"I have never heard that one. But before the others wake, let me thank you for allowing me to join your group," said Leliana. "I realise it meant admitting you were the Grey Wardens Loghain's men were looking for, but I am pleased you said yes."

"Well," Elissa pondered as they neared camp, "it was a little strange to hear that I have the Maker on my side."

"I...I cannot explain. At least, I am not ready to. I hope you understand."

Elissa stopped. "Leliana," she began, the lay-sister turned to face her, "I'm not worried by why you want to help, I'm just glad that you are. With how everything is, helping Grey Wardens isn't the safest thing for someone to be doing. I only hope that it'll be worth it at the end."

"I hope that too," replied Leliana reassuringly. "Let us start out soon, so we may discover how ill the Arl really is."

"Agreed."


End file.
